Songu No Kaze Song of the Wind
by Chio-sama
Summary: This story is set after Hao's defeat. Yoh comes home one day for school, only to discover the Flame Inn has been burnt to ashes. Hao? He rushes to Manta's, but before he gets there... Formerly Why the Song Bird Sings
1. Destruction

Chio-sama: This fanfic was first posted on my website. I didn't originally plan to put it on here, but since I'm having writer's block with my other stories, I thought you may be entertained to read this. Right now, there's not a lot of action in this story, there's not supposed to be until… probably the fifth or sixth chapter. That's when it will get really interesting. I hope you like it so far though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, plain and simple. Oh how I wish I did though. I could make it so great… so many ideas I have… like this one.

Yoh was sitting in his classroom, waiting for the bell. Manta had been out of school for weeks, and Yoh had been told by his parents that he had an extreme case of the flu. Anna was also out school today because she had had an accident in the gym yesterday and now had a sprained ankle. The bell rang, its muffled sound almost not strong enough to penetrate Yoh's mind. He slowly got up and walked slowly out of the classroom. Yoh was glad it was Friday. It was one day closer to reopening of the Shaman Tournament. He only had two weeks, or so the Patch had said, until their next instructions came. Yoh took the train as he usually did to Funbari, and has he stepped off it at the station, something caught his eye. There was smoke rising in the distance, from the direction of the Flame Inn. And it wasn't just a little wisp of gray either, it was a heavy cloud of thick black smoke billowing quickly from the exact location of Yoh's home, right where Anna was. Yoh suddenly became panicked.  
"Sir? Sir? You forgot your bag, sir!" yelled a train cabby, but Yoh didn't care, he was running, full speed, toward the steadily rising column of black. Please let her be okay, Yoh thought, please.  
He was still about one hundred yards away, but already he could feel great heat coming from the Inn. Yoh stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the front gate, horrified. it was gone, burned beyond recognition. It was not like a normal fire, which took many hours to burn out. Yoh had seen the smoke begin to rise only a few minutes before, but the Flame Inn was now nothing more than ash and cinders. It had burned to ground in less than five minutes, and, if Anna had been inside, she was dead.  
Yoh was having trouble believing this. It had had to be a shamanic fire, made of powerful mana, to burn this quickly. Yoh walked slowly through the ruin and rubble that was a few moments before, Yoh's home. He walked to the very spot his room used to be and found, to his great dismay, Harusame, burned and blackened. It was cracked and broken, useless. Anna, or her body, was nowhere to be found. Yoh gained, or what he thought, was a sense of false hope. Maybe, he thought vainly, she escaped.  
Then Yoh was hit with an almost ungraspable thought. There was only one person who could have done this. One person with the power to create such destructive power. One person, who he had long believed dead. The person who months ago, he had defeated after he had received the mana of ever shaman in Patch Village. The person who had stolen the Great Spirits' power. Hao.

Amidamau appeared beside his master and close friend. He knew Yoh was thinking the same things as him.  
"Come on, Amidamaru, we're going to see Manta, now. We have to contact all the guys as fast as possible." Yoh said suddenly. Amidamaru was about to ask Yoh 'What about Anna?', but when Yoh turned suddenly to make a dash for Manta's, Amidamaru saw a bright wet sparkle begin to flow from his master's eyes. It seemed Yoh, Amidamaru thought, had truly become enough of a man to put his duty to the world over his own feelings. Amidamaru did not say another word.  
Yoh was running as fast as he could. He was taking routes he did not usually take, ones that were a faster way to Manta's. The ten-minute train ride back into Tokyo had been almost unbearable for Yoh. Old ladies and others kept asking why he was crying. For once in his life, Yoh had been rude, telling them all to stay out of his business.  
He crossed an intersection and began to run down a street of cafes. Amidamaru was following close behind. Suddenly, Yoh stopped dead in his tracks. Amidamaru quickly caught up with him.  
"Lord Yoh, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly. Yoh did not reply. He just gaped at a cafe across the street. His eyes were wide with terror. Amidamaru looked exactly where his master was and then he saw HIM to. Hao. Hao, sitting in that cafe, Horisaki school uniform on, reading, wearing reading glasses, and sipping a latte, completely oblivious to the fact his brother was across the street. Yoh was horrified when a startling revelation hit him. If Hao was here, if he had not burned down the Flame Inn, if he had given up the 'shaman kingdom' dream, if he had not taken Anna, then what had happened to her?  
Suddenly Hao looked up and just happened to glance over at Yoh. His eyes widened, the carefree, relaxed, normal looking Hao was gone, replaced by one who looked absolutely terrified that his own brother had seen him. A tractor-trailer went by loudly. Yoh was instantly snapped out of his gaze. The end of the truck went by. Hao was gone. Two seconds and Hao was gone. Now Yoh could only guess where his brother had gone. He ran across the street and could've sworn he saw a flash of long brown hair wisp to his left. He turned but saw no one there. He followed his best instincts and turned left.  
Yoh rounded the corner, heading to another train station. He had a hunch Hao didn'rt dare live anywhere IN Tokyo. He took the train station route.  
Yoh was forced to buy a ticket at the gate. Now, he had to decide where to go. He only had two minutes before the train departed the station. He looked over his choices. KYOTO (Anna's Home Town),IZUMO, OR FUKUSHIMA (Near Mt. Oku Shirane).  
It was now or never. Yoh looked over at the trains. He could've sworn he saw Hao boarding the Fukushima train. Was he imagining this? Yoh thought to himself. He quickly asked the ticket master for one ticket to Fukushima. Next, Yoh was on the train, car after car, he looked through all of them until he came to door of the last one. Yoh slowly put his hand on the door and wrenched it opened.

The car was dark. There only light was the one pouring in from the other previous car. Yoh was sure to be cautious. He took a few steps forward. There was complete silence. Then he felt the train begin to move.  
Suddenly, a quick sliding sound came from behind him. Yoh turned immediately to run, but it was to late. He had fallen into a trap, and an obvious one.  
In the complete darkness, and his fear and anxiety overtaking him, Yoh could not sense a thing. He heard movement behind him. He turned, a sharp blow landing on his head. Then it all went black.

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, the room coming into focus. It looked as if he was in a large log type cabin, beautiful architecture, Yoh thought to himself. Then the memories of what had happened the previous day flooded back into Yoh's mind. Hao. He had been chasing Hao. Where was he now? How did he get here? Where was here?  
"Amidamaru? Amidamaru, where are you?" Yoh asked nervously. There was no reply.  
"Sorry, I don't allow foreign spirits near my house, dear brother." said a malicious voice. Yoh sat straight up in the large bed he was lying in. There, on the frame of the open wooden door, was Hao.  
"Ha...Hao..." was all Yoh managed to get out. He was trapped, no friends, no Anna, no family, no Amidamaru to help him get out this. He was caught at Hao's mercy. This was the end. He now belonged to Hao.


	2. Realization

Chio-sama: Yeah, I already have a couple chapters for this fic.

Disclaimer: Same as always… don't own it.

"Look, brother, stop being so tense. You're acting like your about to die." Hao said forming a malevolent smile. "Now, about the incident on the train. I'm sorry I had knock you out, but you would have drawn attention to me if I had just allowed you to barge in that car and start fighting me. I thought you were tailing me so as to kill me, but then I saw you didn't have Harusame, so I knew it couldn't be that.  
"Am I confusing you, brother?" Yoh was confused, but not because of Hao's explanation, but because of the way he was acting. He didn't seem angry at Yoh at all. Mabye, Yoh thought, there was something else going on.  
"Ahh, I understand, your confused about why I'm speaking with you so casually, correct?" A nervous feeling erupted in Yoh's stomach. Had Hao just read his mind? "Well, let me assure you, there's a much more important ordeal WE have to address before we continue our family feud."  
"What's that?" Yoh asked.  
"When I knocked you out, I read you mind to discover why you had been following me. I didn't realize the wraiths were already starting their assault, and... I'm sorry to say... if Anna had been there, at the Flame Inn, then... she's dead." Yoh's gut tightened uncomfortably as he realized Hao had a point. If Anna had been there, then she would not have survived.  
"What are wraiths?" was all Yoh managed to say.  
"That's a very long explanation. I will tell you about it tomorrow morning. As for now, you've had a long and unfortunate day, brother. Yoh need rest, and I won't take 'No' for an answer."  
"Hao?" Yoh asked briskly.  
"Yes, brother?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you trying to kill me or torture me or take my soul or something like that? Why...?"  
"Enough questions, Yoh! I assure you, if this threat wasn't as severe as it is, you would never hear from me again. And if I was in any worse a mood from you defeating me, I would have killed you the moment I could walk again!"  
Now Yoh understood. Hao only wanted to use him to help defeat these wraiths he kept talking about, but if they were so dangerous that Hao was worried, it must be something serious.  
"Hao? What will happen if we don't stop the wraiths or whatever?" Yoh hoped Hao wasn't angry enough at him to not answer. But then, as Hao turned in the doorway to leave, he paused, and said:  
"If we don't stop them, all of the shaman in the world will be killed and then huma... nonshaman will be enslaved for all of eternity. Wraiths are immortal brother, and almost of the higher ups we'll be fighting are many, many times stronger than me."

Yoh slept. For how many hours, he didn't know, but when he awoke, sunlight was streaming into the room. Memories of what had happened last night came flooding back into his mind. The wraiths. Hao had said they were stronger than him, but how could that be possible? Yoh thought to himself.  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru materialized beside him.  
"Amidamaru! How did you get in? Hao said there was a barrier around this place!"  
"Yes," Amidamaru's voice suddenly became more agitated. "I was wating outside all night, trying to find a way to get in, when at about 5:30, Hao himself came and let me inside the barrier. He said, though I'm not sure if it's the truth, that he wanted to let you get some rest."  
"Well, believe it or not, it's true. I've been here all night, asleep. Hao says there's some new powerful enemy called the wraiths, he said they want to kill all of the shaman and enslave humanity or something like that." Amidamaru gasped, his eyes wide.  
"600 years ago, wraiths were known in our stories. It was said they had inhuman powers, even different from those of the shaman. It was said they were pure evil and could use strange abilities even without furyoku, and it said... they were immortal."  
"Yeah, that's what Hao said." Yoh paused. "I don't know if I would want to be immortal, life would probably get really boring after a while, and..."  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru interjected. "This is serious! If wraiths really are here, then the world is in danger, you saw what they did to Flame Inn, and don't forget Anna!" Amidamaru stopped, he knew he had gone too far.  
Yoh dropped his gaze to the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Amidamaru stayed where he was. Just as Yoh was walking through the doorway, he stopped.  
He said, in a voice that was almost a shell of himself. "I can never forget her." and he walked out of the room.

Yoh walked down the hall, solemnly thinking of his predicament. He was in Hao's house, wherever that was. He hadn't even thought Hao would live in a house, but here he was. Next, his home, all of his possesions, and... Anna were gone. Third, he had no idea where he was, though he knew he must be somewhere near Fukushima, seeing as they had 'taken' that train. And last, there were these wraiths that supposedly not even Hao could begin to face up to, were coming to destroy the shaman and enslave the world.  
Yoh didn't know how this could have happened, any of it. Yesterday, his life had been normal, accepting, and comforting. He had had his friends and Anna there, waiting with him for the Shaman Tournament to restart, having a happy few months, and all of that was gone. His life, Anna, his home, and maybe even his friends were gone by now. His life had fallen apart in a matter of hours. He didn't even have a life any more. He was wandering through the halls of this foreign place, with his brother at the end of them, the brother whom he'd thought dead. The brother he'd wished he could have saved, and now he had a second too, but at what price? His whole way of life?  
To Yoh, it was like he was engulfed in a dream world, like none of this had really happened. He kept aimlessly hoping that he would wake up from this 'dream' into Anna's yelling, Manta's phonecalls, and his friend's frequent letters. But he knew, down inside, that his life was never going to be that way again. His old life was now over, and new one was about to start.  
But Yoh didn't know if he could handle it. He needed help. His body was numb, and he felt soaked in pain and sorrow, like his heart had gone cold, and his emotions were shattered. The only person who could help him was Hao, perhaps, by some farfetched coincidence, Hao had faced something like this. Mabye, Hao could help him. Mabye, his brother, his twin, whom he had tried to kill those few months ago would offer him comfort. Mabye.  
Yoh heard shuffling coming from around the corner. He was snapped out of his little dream world, and realized he had walked all the way down the hall, and down a flight of stairs. The room the sounds were coming from appeared to be the kitchen. It was then Yoh realized he was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat other than a rice cake from yesterday's school lunch.  
Yoh attempted to wipe the look of lament from his face as best he could, and made a bold step into the kitchen. He was ready to hear and understand what exactly had taken his life away from him.


	3. Explanation

**Chio-sama:** Yeah, I know... a bit boring right now….. ohh… still don't own it either.

* * *

As Yoh walked slowly into the kitchen, still wary of his deviant twin, the smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses. He turned his to see Hao standing at a stainless steel stove, carefully watching the remaining eggs to make sure they didn't burn. Since when does Hao cook? Yoh asked himself.  
"Well, I have to know. You really don't expect me to eat all of those grease infested foods that the huma.. nonshaman eat do you? It harms your body." Hao said in reply to Yoh's thoughts. It startled Yoh all the same, even though he knew Hao could read minds.  
"So, I guess we're having bacon and eggs for breakfast then?" Yoh asked ignorantly.  
"Yes," Hao replied simply. It was itching Yoh on the inside, having Hao thinking breakfast was more important than something that could destroy the world. Hao obviously heard this thought as well.  
"I don't think it's more important, but you need your strength, and you need to eat to get that strength. And don't argue with me," he said quickly as he predicted Yoh's obvious protest, "you know it's true. Kia takes her sweet time, I'll tell you that, and we don't have anything to worry about here, since she doesn't know I'm alive and thinks your dead." he finished all in one breath.  
"I know, it's just... wait... who is Kia?" he asked, realizing his brother had just said a name he didn't recognize.  
"Kia is the leader of the wraiths, she is the Empress of the wraith world, well, half of it anyway. It wasnt supposed to belong to her because the immortal oracles predicted the second born would be the heir, not Kia. She got angry and rebelled and split the kingdom apart, those who support her, the Liberal Republic, and those who do not, The Democratic Empire. They've even split the world in half. But, that's all for now," he said shuffling over to Yoh's side will a plate full of bacon and eggs. "I'll tell you the rest of the story after you eat."  
It wasn't a question. Yoh thought it best to listen to Hao for now, and maybe they could finally resolve Hao's problems somewhere in the near future, if they were going to work together, Yoh thought, before silencing his mind as he suddenly remembered Hao's ability.  
"I don't have problems, brother, you'll find that out soon enough." he said gruffly as sat adjacent to Yoh with his own food in front of him.  
Just what was that supposed to mean, Yoh thought partially to himself and partially to Hao. Hao looked up from his food long enough for Yoh to witness a malevolent 'You'll see' smile appear. Yoh suddenly became tense, this was going to be one heck of an adventure.

The brothers were sitting out on the veranda, overlooking the lake and waterfall. Hao sat down the teacup he was holding on the small table next to him.  
"Understand this, brother. Everything I'm about to tell you must be kept secret at all costs, unless I tell you otherwise. There are a few others that also know the truth. Other than them, speak of it to no one." Yoh was about to interject, but stopped when Hao help up his hand. "You can quesiton me after I explain everything.  
"The wraiths, yes. There are many other worlds, other than this one. The wraith world, Aphernalia, among others. The spiritual realms are also some of these worlds. Death is not the only way to reach them.  
"Aphernalia is the closest world to ours. Wraiths were not an uncommon sight 1000 years ago, but have long since stopped coming to Earth. For the last… one-thousand years the wraiths have been at civil war. The eldest of the royal family's descendants was not deemed the rightful heir at birth, the younger child was. The older princess, Kiateava Declaire, became angry at this prospect and turned against the empire. She formed her own government and declared war against the empire. You see, like I said, wraiths are immortal, so any war lasts for at least a hundred years.  
"It wasn't until recently that Kia decided to invade Earth. She believes that the Empire is planning to gain human allies, and realize when I say human, I mean shaman, so Kia decided to invade and take over, reducing any chance of that to zero. Earth is considered a weak minor force compared to wraiths.  
"Wraiths aren't human by any standards, Yoh. You must understand this. They are immortal as I said, but that is not their only quality. They, unlike humans, are all shaman. The most misunderstood thing is that most of their strength comes from natural ability. Wraiths have natural superhuman powers. Their bodies are abnormally resistant to injury and can jump and run farther and faster than any shaman.  
"Even so, the most important factor is immortality. It does not mean invincible by any standard. It simply means stronger and more knowledgeable than us. Not necessarily smarter, though. But, the most dangerous thing about them is their furyoku. By living for hundreds and thousands of years, their furyoku's increase by an immeasurable amount. And before say that the only way to increase your furykou is to die in body, know that things are different than you think. They have forms and beings capable of 'killing without death.' It is these experiences that let them become so strong. That is why they are stronger than me and what not.  
"So, brother, do you understand?" Hao glanced at his Yoh only to see his look completely dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, I... I guess I get it, but it's all a little overwhelming right now, I think I need some time alone. Is that alright?" Yoh managed to get out.  
"Of course, go down the steps there on the side of the veranda, and take the path on the right. It's a very comfortable walk. I built gazebos along the way, it's very beautiful. Take your time." Hao smiled kindly at his brother. Yoh knew Hao had changed, and his smiled confirmed it. He had s many questions for Hao, but he wait until later.


	4. The Gift

Chio-sama: This chapter is sooooo touching TT…

As he sat under the gazebo, Yoh contemplated on what Hao had said. The wraiths and the danger they posed. Other dimensions and world and inhuman abilities. It was nearly impossible for him to comprehend what was going on. He had no idea what lay ahead, but he did know that whatever it was, he would have to face it head on, no matter what it was.  
Yoh didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but suddenly he heard approaching footsteps. Hao soon came into view, carrying a mortuary tablet and a long gold and black case. Yoh was unsure if he wanted to know what was inside.  
"You will be, as soon as you see it." There he goes again, Yoh thought, reading my mind. "Well, of course I'll read your mind brother. How else am I supposed to know what your thinking if you don't say anything?" Yoh frowned even more.  
"So what's in the case?" Yoh asked, trying vainly to change the subject. "And what's with the mortuary tablet?"  
"I'll explain the tablet first. Your samurai's inside." Yoh jumped up.  
"Why! What are you planning, Hao!"  
"Calm yourself! If you keep overreacting, we'll never get anywhere!" Yoh stumbled, surprised that Hao had lost his temper so easily. What's he been doing, Yoh thought.  
"You'll find out soon enough, otouto." Hao had called him 'little brother', which Yoh found amusing seeing as they were twins, but understood exactly why Hao had said it.  
"I'm glad you do, Yoh, now back to business. I put your samurai into this tablet because you need to get rid of him." Yoh was obviously about to object in rage, but Hao spoke first. "This is important, and don't contradict me. I don't mean destroy, and I don't mean send to heaven or anything like that. That's why I put him in the tablet. I was planning on sending him to Ren, if you don't mind. I know you have a bond with him, but taking him with you will only endanger his existence." He paused. "Do you understand, Yoh?" he recited calmly.  
By this time, Yoh understood Hao and knew that he only meant the best, which for some reason, didn't seem strange to him. Hao had always said he only wanted the best for his brother. Had that been true? Did Hao care about him, really care? Did Hao secretly love him as the brother Yoh had always wanted?  
Yoh looked up at Hao, who had apparently heard his brother's thoughts once more. Yoh was thoroughly shocked to find that Hao's face had turned a deep shade of blushing scarlet. Yoh suddenly felt his turn hot, and finally realizing how embarrassing this moment actually was only made him blush more. Both he and Halo turned their heads away from the other.  
After a few minutes, Hao seemed to have some back to his senses.  
"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the case. Well, it's actually a gift... for you." he hesitated to say. Yoh felt his face reddening again.  
"W...Why?" Yoh mumbled.  
"Well... after all, you home burned down and you lost all of your belongings. I'll pay for any replacement clothes and food among other things. But I thought you needed something more, since you lost something so important." Yoh's thoughts immediately went to Anna, and as Hao sensed this, his face turned sad. "Yoh... I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of that. There's nothing I can do to replace what you lost form your heart. All I can do is try to get you to move on, not forget, but move on." He sat down on the bench that Yoh had been a few minutes earlier and beckoned Yoh to sit beside him. He did so.  
"Here," he said, handing Yoh the case. It wasn't very heavy, but it had more weight then Yoh had originally thought. "Go ahead. Open it." Hao's face brightened a bit.  
Yoh turned the small lock in the case and slowly drew it open. He was speechless. Inside the case, resting on a beautiful cobalt-sapphire cloth, which was gleaming in the sun, was a katana, sheath and all; the hilt was black-wrapped ending in a blue cap, and leading down to a branch of obsidian embedded with sapphires.  
"Go ahead; take it out of the sheath." Slowly and unsurely, Yoh took the sword off of the cloth and Hao relieved his lap of the case. Yoh stood up and hesitantly took the hilt of the katana, holding the sheath with his left hand. The hilt felt new and smooth, with a much better grip then Harusame. He slid the blade out of the sheath, and his eyes widened even more. The blade was new and gorgeous. Not a scratch or even a smudge anywhere. The katana was amazing and for some reason, he felt more comfortable with it then he did with Harusame.  
"Hao," he murmured sympathetically, "I can't just..."  
"You can, and you will. No arguing. You lost everything because I was too conceded to warn you. It's the least I can do." Yoh sheathed the sword, and suddenly felt warm inside. His brother, even his didn't want to admit it, had changed considerably since his defeat. Yoh replace the sword sloppily on the cloth. He could see Hao was a bit confused and somewhat irritated, but Yoh wasn't planning on giving it back, now that Hao had insisted. He knew he wouldn't be able to. There was just something more important he had to do for a second.  
"Yoh..." Suddenly Yoh was on his brother, holding him tight in an embrace. Hao froze, his thoughts were jumbled. Why was Yoh doing this? What am I supposed to do? Hug him back?  
Hao slowly brought his arms up around his brother. Hao heard in an almost inaudible whisper, what he could have sworn was Yoh saying "I love you, onii-chan." A silent tear rolled down Hao's cheek, landing on Yoh's shoulder. "Hao?" he said slightly louder.   
"I'm sorry, it's just... that's the first time someone has said that to me in a thousand years... She said it once, my mother, but... never mind, it's not important." But Yoh knew it was, he knew Hao had some past that he'd never spoken of. Yoh wanted to know, he wanted to help Hao. He just hoped Hao would give him that chance.


	5. Dinner at the Onsen

Chio-sama: I like this chapter… If only I owned SK, if only…..

It was Yoh's first dinner at Hao's large two story cabin. It was scene of picturesque grandeur, a perfect location for the shaman who loves nature. They sat at the red oak table in the kitchen. Obviously Hao had no need for a dining room; this place seemed to be his and his alone. He didn't need a large dining space when it was only him that lived here.  
Yoh was greedily engulfing the deliciously whipped up foods that Yoh had only seen on cooking shows and five star restaurant commercials. He had never actually had anything like this. Apparently, Hao had learned a great deal of skills by living alone. He glanced up to see Hao with his elbow on the table, his fist against his cheek, staring at his mirror image with interest. A smile was plastered on his face, a kind smile.  
"The way you eat reminds me so much of some one else I know..." his eyes became solemn and sad.  
"What's wrong?" Yoh asked, suddenly worried Hao was going to have another bought of sorrow like he had had on the path. But the tears stayed firmly in eyes, and Hao began slowly eating his food, breaking his gaze away from his brother. The rest of the meal was silent.  
"Yoh, I think we should call it a night," he said when they were finished and as they were placing their dishes in the sink, gave a hearty yawn. Yoh was surprised, he had never seen Hao show any signs of weariness or stress.  
"Okay, but Hao, can I tell you something... important." Hao looked questioningly at his twin. He nodded unsurely. "I'm sorry."  
"Yoh.. what for?"  
"For hurting you."  
"I recovered and you help me to see many things I missed about the world."  
"Yes, but... I abandoned my ideals and beliefs to harm another person, my own brother, even when I know killing isn't the way to do anything. So, I'm sorry" Hao chuckled in a tone that way highly unusual to him, it sounded like a real laugh.  
"That's alright, Yoh. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you," he said happily, truly happily.  
"Is there anything I can to do to help you more?"  
"No, just being here, by my side, is enough to satisfy my happiness for many years to come." Yoh brightened as he said this. "So, how about we have a nice long session in the onsen."  
"Onsen?" Hao winked mischievously. The seductive smile had returned. Same old Hao.

Indeed, Hao lad Yoh down another flights of stairs to what should have been a basement, but wasn't even close. It was a spa, onsen, and sauna; the basement had been split into three luxurious chambers to accommodate each one. Yoh was feeling a little anxious. He knew Hao was his brother and all, but because Yoh had never gotten to know him very well, a bath in the hot springs with him seemed a little awkward right now.  
Hao, noticing his brother's plight, put a hand on Yoh's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, otouto, I don't bite... much." Yoh looked at Hao with an 'what do you mean by that' glare, yet Hao, unperturbed smiled back with an even more frightening 'ohh.. you'll find out' smirk.

A half hour later, Yoh no longer regretted agreeing to the bath. His muscles were relaxed and he was carefree. As he slid his shoulders further into the water, Yoh began to recall the events of the past few days. While being so relaxed, Yoh figured he should get his thoughts straight, because he didn't know when he would have another chance to.  
"Hao, what are planning to do? I mean with me and about the wraiths?" Hao didn't reply at first, just kept his eyes closed as if he was meditating. "What about all the other shaman, Hao? They all think the world is perfectly safe, and they don't realize what will happen if the wraiths find them and..."  
"Don't worry, Yoh. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. The other shaman will go back to the shaman tournament, and spend a while fighting. Hopefully in that time, we can successfully eliminate the wraith threat. We are not alone, brother. There are many that will help us, not followers but allies. And it is these people, who, with the Empire, will band together and defeat this enemy. We will succeed, we must. But first, you must complete your training, Yoh."  
"Alright... wait! What training?" Yoh asked, confused at what Hao was talking about.  
"What training? Otouto, how can you expect to even stand a chance against the wraiths at your current state? I need to teach you everything I know and more actually. After I finish your elemental shaman training, we will go to Aphernalia, the wraith world, and continue a more powerful form of wraith-shaman training, where we have to master the ultimate form of oversoul, the Daiyou Ectashiyu, or in English, since you obviously don't know any Aphersian, the Double oversoul. It is a technique where a giant oversoul and a medium based oversoul are used simultaneously. I only know one person personally who can do, one human shaman as of now, but that one person means it's possible for us. Do you understand? Will you comply?"  
"This is to save the world, Hao, I'll do anything I have to."  
"Heh. I only wish you'd said that about my Shaman Kingdom."


	6. Training with my brotherly brother?

Chio-sama: Poor Yoh… I pity his mistakes……

Yoh was standing next to a good-sized stream. He happily watched it flowing along the rocks. It was a beautiful day, and Yoh would have spent it gazing at the clouds and nature if it hadn't been his first day of training with Hao. He was waiting for Hao to return. He had said he was going to get a few things and that he would be back momentarily. He kept to his word. Yoh soon heard Hao's footsteps echoing through the woods, and not long after he appeared through the brush. He was carrying a variety of foreign objects.  
"What are those for?" Yoh asked ignorantly. Hao only smiled and sat them down on a close rock.  
"You'll find out." He raised himself back up. "Now, the first thing I need to do is assess your skill level. How about we try some basics first?" Yoh nodded hesitantly. "Alright then," Hao said brightly, "Why don't you try summoning a mainaareeberu mizu sei (minor level water spirit), otouto?"  
Yoh thought back to his grandfather's training from when he was a child. "Okay, I'll try." Yoh walked to the stream and took a deep breath. He concentrated on the many invisible spirits around him and singled a small mizu sei from them. He talked to it mentally and attempted to coax it out, but it was stubborn. He continued this for a while as Hao stare on disapprovingly, shaking his head shamefully.   
"How did I end up with such a simple-minded brother?" He mumbled to himself. He raised his voice. "Reveal your furyoku to it, Yoh." Yoh had no intention of forcing out, but if he didn't, he was unsure about what Hao would say, so he let the spirit sense his furyoku. It became scared and came out of the water promptly. "Good, Yoh. You can let him go, now."  
"Why did you want me to do that, Hao?" Yoh asked, turning around as he did so.  
"I wanted to make sure you can deal with water."  
"Why? What's so important about water?"  
"That's what I'm going to teach you."  
"Water? Ohh... water techniques... why?" Hao was becoming agitated. Why was his brother so shallow?  
"You're going to become an element master. Water, from what I've sensed, is you natural element." His brother seemed to understand that but not comprehend the full extent of it for a few more seconds. Then his eyes widened.  
"M..Master? But wouldn't I be reincarnated?" He said loudly.  
"I thought you'd do anything for this world."  
"I...I... I will." He suddenly became serious.  
"And I also require a bit more respect from you while we're training. I am your teacher after all, and I don't care what you call me later, but now..."  
"I get it... Hao...sama." Hao looked up and grinned mischievously. "Hao!"  
"I'm sorry, otouto, really. I can't help it... and it's Hao-sama. Don't change your mind all of sudden, stick with it." He stated almost, laughing.  
"Alright, but I refuse to Hao-sama," Hao frowned, "How about sensei?" Hao looked at him thoughtfully, and nodded after a few moments. "SOkay, can we just get back to the training or whatever?"  
"Sure. Now summon a shuyou mizu sei (major water sprit)." Yoh sighed.

Yoh was panting. Hao had made him summon spirits all day and it had taken a lot out of him. Yoh wasn't sure why Hao had gotten him to do that. He didn't know what he was going to accomplish by summoning a bunch of little water spirits, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. he would just have to trust Hao, as strange as that sounded. He was back in his room, waiting for Hao to tell him dinner was ready. He was weary of Hao, with not knowing his true intention, but he supposed some time or another he would have to trust Hao.  
Yoh heard footsteps coming up the stairs, getting closer to his room, but...they stopped? Why? Yoh walked slowly from his window, hesitantly toward the door. He opened the door and peered into the hallway. No one. What was going on? It was then Yoh felt a presence behind him.  
Before he could turn around a pair of strong arms had him in their grasp. He screamed... and then laughed. No, wait, that wasn't him. The arms let him go and he immediately spun around only to realize to late that HAO was standing directly behind him. He slammed his face right into Hao's.  
Yoh was stunned a moment or two before noticing he was actually kissing his brother. He stumbled backwards onto the floor and held his hand to his mouth, disgusted at what had just happened. He looked up at Hao, who had the most satisfied and arrogant smile on his face. He felt his cheeks become warm. He immediately dashed down the hall to the bathroom and began gargling mouth wash.  
Hao sauntered over, to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame, the smile still plastered on his face. When Yoh was finished and turned to him, Hao noticed that Yoh was still blushing.  
"You know, otouto, you're quite amusing. I never expected my little joke to blossom so fully. It was quite funny to tell you the truth." Hao stated appraisingly.  
"Why'd you do that Hao!" Yoh shouted angrily. Hao had never seen his brother snap back so easily.  
"It...It was just a joke." Then Hao realized why Yoh would've been so mad. "I'm sorry. I should've realized you still hate me. i guess it was kind of foolish to act like a real brother so soon. I apologize. Dinner is ready." Hao's expression became solemn and sad. Then, he walked away briskly.  
Yoh stumbled back to his room, dazed at what Hao had said. Hao had just wanted to act brotherly? Yoh suddenly felt guilty about yelling at Hao. Mabye he really had changed after all.  
Yoh skipped dinner that night.


	7. Firgiveness

**Chio-sama:**GOMEN! I didn't mean for this chapter tobe so short! I promise the next one will be longer.Still no action, but a very heart felt scene with a last second bit of comedy. Next Chapter will have action!

* * *

The next morning Yoh was awakened by the hunger in his stomach. He supposed he would have to face Hao sooner or later, so he slipped on is shirt and opened the door to his room. He was getting tired of wearing his school uniform, but he didn't have any other clothes right now, so he figured he would just have to deal with it. As he walked slowly down the stairs, he heard a shuffling noise and the clanging of pans from the kitchen. Must be Hao making breakfast, Yoh thought.  
He entered the kitchen and sure enough, Asakura Hao was once again whipping up breakfast. Today it was pancakes with fruit and maple syrup.  
Hao's back was to him, and without pause, he continued with breakfast, not even acknowledging Yoh's presence. Yoh felt so guilty about the events that had transpired the nigh before and was eager to apologize to Hao, but he couldn't think of a way to do it.  
Slowly, he got up an advanced toward his brother. Yoh happened to glance over at the counter and noticed plates upon plates of food, untouched. Hao had obviously skipped dinner as well. Now, Yoh felt even worse, but he didn't stop his advance.  
He came up right behind Hao, and unsure of what to do, let his body take over. He wrapped his arms around Hao's waist and put hid head on his shoulder. It wasn't until then Hao stopped what he was doing.  
"I...I'm so sorry, onii-chan, please forgive me." Yoh whispered.  
"Nani?" Hao relied almost inaudibly. Suddenly he whipped around, ripping Yoh's arms from his waist. They were now face to face. Yoh had called him older brother. Hao couldn't believe this. His astonished wise eyes soon became soft, calm, sad; Yoh wasn't sure what was happening. Hao suddenly pulled Yoh into a warm embrace, and Yoh hugged him back. The twins stayed in that position for a long time, each welcoming the other's warmth and kindness. It wasn't until they both simultaneously noticed the smell of burning and pancakes and a column of pale gray smoke rising from the stove.  
"MY PANCAKES!" Yoh ran to get the cabinet and got cloth, fanning the smoke out of the kitchen window over the stove, while Hao put out the fire instantaneously.  
"Hey, Hao?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can I talk to you again?"  
"Of course you can, otouto." They smiled at each other. It was obvious to them both that this adventure would hold a many great surprises.adventure would no doubt hold a many great surprises. 


End file.
